


You Won't Fly High

by driftweed



Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, Edited, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Necrophilia, Or not, Other, Past Abuse, Referenced cannibalism, Sad Ending, Sexual Content, Suicide Attempt, Torture, maybe Otis needs a hug, some feelings, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftweed/pseuds/driftweed
Summary: You get to know the Firefly family and frustrate Otis because you're a broken pet.-----------------First and second chapter edited (14/12/2017)





	1. Chapter 1

You never met your parents. You were told that your mother left you at the hospital you were born, but you never blamed her because, despite the circumstances, you had a happy childhood, learning the value of love and friendship – among other things - and making friends at the orphanage you grew up in. No one adopted you but you were fine with that.

You thought the friendship would last forever and life was going to be great, but how wrong you were. Your eighteenth birthday was filled with plans for the future and goodbyes; you were an adult and couldn’t live there anymore.

Life was good to you after that. You kept in touch with your old friends and rented a small apartment once you found a job as a waitress. That’s how you met Axel.

Axel was full of life and joy and had this magnetic vibe. He was about your age, with a big smile and a bigger future ahead, and he chose you! You couldn’t believe it.

You didn’t know it then, but he was also a big liar and an even bigger jerk who believed strongly that women were created in order to serve men. That’s how it all started. The yelling, the punches, the rape.

You were strong, and you sometimes faced him and he would stop. You were strong, but you couldn’t confront his friends, four men with thrice your strength.

Of course, friendship faded and you lost your job. Axel tried to isolate you in order for you to depend on him. And did he succeed. You couldn’t leave him, not when you had nowhere to go or money to even pay for a small meal.

You lived in a constant state of numbness, you stopped going out and became Axel’s little slave. At first he seemed content. Happy enough to stop hurting you, but nothing lasts forever and he shortly started pointing every little mistake you made.

_“The food is cold.”_

_“You know I don’t like pepper.”_

_“I told you to bring me a fucking beer!”_

You wished and wished for him to be dead, for you to be dead, for someone to break-in and kill you both. It never happened, and truth is you didn’t have the strength to commit suicide.

It wasn’t until two years after when Axel decided to take you on a trip. You knew you weren’t getting anything good from it (Axel didn’t do a single thing for you)

You remember the day as it was yesterday because what was about to happen won’t be erased from your brain.

It was winter and you remember being very cold. Axel was humming to some song you didn’t recognize and he stopped for gas, interrupting your thoughts.

“Stay in the car.” He said. “I will be back in a sec.” Even if he knew you wouldn’t get out, he said it nonetheless. Rearranging your coat, you observed your whereabouts. You could see a small establishment and a luminous sign that caught your attention. “Captain Spaulding’s Museum of Monster and Madmen” it said. In other circumstances, you would have found that interesting, but then you just wanted Axel to go back and do whatever he had to do. You were pretty sure he just got tired of you and would abandon you somewhere near there. However, it was a better fate than being with him forever.

“Missed me? He returned and kissed your lips after entering the car. You had to fight back the nausea. “We’ll make another stop before we reach our destination. Cap has told me something about an old legend.”

***

You opened your eyes to be greeted by what seemed to be a rotting corpse. You let out a yelp and got away from it, trying to remember what the hell happened. But the more you tried to remember, the more your head hurt. You touched the back of your skull and found blood.

 

“You're new” you heard a low voice and almost thought you were imagining things, but then the girl talked again. She was sitting, holding the hand of a corpse - another one. You found that image very disturbing and tried to sit up but couldn't. The image was very grotesque and you were starting to feel scared. “You might be confused... we all are” she continued and seemed she was struggling to talk. That’s when you noticed she was covered in cuts, and naked. _“_ They are all fucking monsters. They did this to Page.” the girl couldn't even cry but she really wanted to. “Otis is the worse. Do you believe in the Devil?” the look she gave you showed that she really did “I can tell you he's real. We're all in hell now.”

(You had already seen the Devil, and were pretty sure his name was Axel.)

The sound of a door opening echoed through the place and the girl who had previously talked to you got closer to Page, or Page's corpse, and gave you a look that you'd never forget. You felt sorry for her; she seemed a bit younger than you. But you felt sorry for you, too. Axel was bad, but he didn't kill anyone.

“Well, well, looks like sleeping beauty is already up. Took you long enough” you soon knew that this was the guy who the other girl talked about. He was tall, skinny and had long, almost white, hair. Some of his teeth were yellowish and his clothes were covered in red-brown stains. You tried to stand up once more only to fail again. Otis had this strange expression, one that showed nothing but cruelty. You were too shocked to even speak, let alone move.

“C'mon, you're my new pet now.” When he got closer, you tried to get a little closer to Page's friend, maybe looking for protection. “Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. You'll be just like them in no time” you didn't know if he referred to Page or her friend but given the situation you almost preferred being the corpse. You didn’t know what you were getting into, and seeing the corpses and the look in the victim’s eyes shocked you.

The man took a few steps so he could enter the cage you were in and took you by the arm painfully, touching a bruise Axel made just a few days before. You quickly covered your discomfort knowing that if you yelled or fought back, it would make things worse for you. At least that's what happened with Axel every time.

“I'll let you meet my family and you better be good to them or I'll fucking rip your heart out and make you eat it. Understood?” you gulped and nodded, and then you covered your eyes with your free hand when Otis dragged you upstairs, the light being too much for them. “What's your name?” at first you didn't answer, but he slapped you and asked again.

“Y/N” you spent so much time without talking that you didn't even recognize your own voice. It was low and broken.

Giving you a light kiss which almost made you vomit, he talked again “Well, Y/N, I promise I'm gonna fucking ruin you.”

Too bad you were already ruined.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Otis looked at you with curiosity. It had already been fifteen minutes since he took you out of the cage and you hadn't said anything besides your name.

You were tied to a chair waiting for Baby to come downstairs after playing with her victim. You were going to have dinner and already met the Firefly’s. To be honest, Tiny was the only one that seemed to have a soul.

The blond man looked at you like trying to figure something out, but stopped when he got bored.

“Tell us something. You are awfully quiet, dear” said the only woman, apart from you, in the living room. You learned that the others called her Mama.

You looked at her for a short period of time. What were you supposed to tell? What did they really want to know? You were pretty sure that a family of murderers wouldn't care what you favorite color was, so you told them the first thing that popped up in your head: “I hope Axel is here, too.”

It just wasn't fair for you to suffer this much. This was all Axel's fault. So you hoped he would suffer a little too. It might have sounded cruel, but after all you have endured who could really judge you?

The family fixed their stares on you again, trying to guess what was going on in that little head of yours, but none could read minds so they just stopped after a while. They didn’t confirm if Axel was there, either.

Maybe this was the torture. Standing there, tied up, waiting for them to do something probably horrible to you. You closed your eyes just when Baby entered the dining room with your cage mate. She was looking even worse than before, almost knocked out, and Rufus helped Baby with the rope. She was seated in front of you, between Hugo and Baby.

“What are you going to do to me?” you dared to ask and hated how weak your voice sounded after spending months without using it. The Firefly’s started laughing like it was some kind of sick joke. After, Otis spoke.

“You'll see. Just be patient and eat your food” Mama served you some salad and chicken. Anyway, you couldn't eat. Otis' eyes were glistening and you knew that it didn't mean anything good for you.

The dinner was filled with jokes and laughs, and when Baby cut off the girl's ring finger - she was named Kendall - Mama told her something about not playing with her food. You really hoped it was just another joke.

The last thing you thought about while Otis walked you - or better said, dragged you - to his room was that why in the world were all those things happening to you. Why was your fate so cruel?

***

You were in Otis' room, sitting on a chair you were tied to - not that you could escape anyway - waiting for the murderer to do whatever he had in mind for you. You hadn’t talked yet and it made him really nervous. Maybe you would talk if he slapped you.

He did.

You didn’t even flinch.

He did it again.

Nothing.

“What is wrong with you?” he groaned, frustrated, but then started working on something on the table behind you, so you didn’t see what he was doing. You didn’t know if you wanted to see it either.

He returned in about five minutes and smiled. His smile wasn’t the most beautiful you have seen. Hell, it was the most scary of them all. However, you tried not to show how terrified you really were. You knew better than that.

You noticed he was holding a rusty knife and you gulped. Well, it's not like you haven't been cut before. Axel did it. You did it. You closed your eyes ready to take whatever was coming, but Otis just cut the rope around you and you suddenly felt like you could breathe again.

But then you didn’t.

Otis started undressing you and you tensed up, begging God to make the blond man kill you right there.

You could endure punches but you didn’t know if you would bear with that.

Axel raped you a bunch of times and you never got used to it. Besides, you were so ashamed. He always told you how ugly you were because of your scars. Scars inflicted by him and by you.

You closed your eyes again, standing still, trying hard not to cry.

Otis looked at you. You were standing on your underwear and he smirked. You didn’t see it though. There were bruises covering all your body, one especially bad looking on your ribs. Then, he understood. You were already ruined. You were a broken toy. And what's the fun in playing with someone else's pet?

“Who did this to you?” he touched one of your scars on your right hip. He was pretty gentle and you didn’t understand what was going on. Wasn’t he supposed to hurt you? “That boyfriend of yours? Or was it daddy?” he gave you a full smile “Don't worry, I will be your new daddy now, princess.”

Those words made you so angry you punched him in the face without thinking very much of it. He let out a surprised yelp and you saw blood forming on his lip. You shouldn’t have done that.

You took two steps back afraid of the result but he just smiled, once again, showing his bloody teeth.

“You, miss, are very lucky. I'm in a good mood today. I had fun with two girls yesterday night.” he got closer to you and touched your cheek. “C'mon, get dressed. You'll need all the sleep you can get for tomorrow.”

And just like that, he made you lay on his dirty bed and he didn’t show up for what remained of night. You didn’t sleep at all, and every time you closed your eyes, you would see Page's corpse.

***

The next day you woke up, after all, you did get some sleep but it was haunted by Axel, Page and this strange family you were now living with. Otis was sitting in a chair and looked up at you.

“Morning. Mama made you breakfast” he stood up and gave you a tray with scrambled eggs, toast and orange juice.

You looked at Otis expecting him to tell you that it was some kind of sick joke but he didn’t say anything. For all you knew, the food might have been drugged.

He sighed when he noticed you weren’t eating, and he picked your fork and took a bite. “See? It’s not drugged. Now be a good girl and eat. You’ll need it.”

“Need it for what?” you asked, confused, but then you started eating. You hadn't eaten much the night before and you were starving.

“If you want us to let you live, we need to trust you.” Otis answered slowly, approaching the subject. “You mentioned Axel yesterday. I guess that's the idiot that left you alone in our property. Well, now Baby is playing with him. I want you to watch when I finish with his miserable life.” he continued talking but you knew there was something else. “I also want you to hurt him, too. It won't be difficult. And if it is... well, I'll have to kill you” he shrugged, like if killing someone was something totally normal, and that only made you feel even more afraid of the outcome of all of this.

You gulped again, the food forgotten, and felt like you were going to throw up. Of course you dreamed about someone coming to help you and killing your violent boyfriend, but could you really hurt him? Watch him die?

Apparently, even if you couldn't, you'd have to do it in order to survive. Maybe this was your chance to get rid of Axel. You'd figure something out about getting the hell out of that house, someone would come looking for Page or Kendall or some other victims, right?

You would survive. You've always been a fighter, after all.

 

***

That same afternoon you find out what he has in mind: he wants you to kill Axel.

You don't want to do this. Oh, God knows you can't. Even if he was your tormentor for over two years, you can't kill someone.

"We'll play a little game. It's funnier this way. Whoever wins, gets to live." and with that he throws you in a cage where Axel is already in.

"You little slut!" Your boyfriend spits. He isn't in his best shape. Three of his fingers are missing, his eye is swollen and his lip is split. You almost feel bad for him, but then Otis explains what he wants you two to do and feel worse for yourself. You almost missed him. After all, Otis is much worse than your boyfriend.

'... and, whoever kills the other, wins.'

As soon as his words slip out, you know what your fate is: you are going to die tonight. Your boyfriend will kill you.

When he starts punching you, you can't do anything. You just stay still like you always do, but then something snaps inside of you. The other times he would finish and leave you crying, but alive. If you didn't do anything now he would kill you. Did you really want to die? The pain would sure go away, but you still have some hope. Maybe if you won over Axel, Otis would see potential in you. Maybe he'd let you live and you could escape and go to the police.

You throw the first punch and it surprises him. Well, it surprises him and it surprises the murderer that's watching you pretty excited.

"It's all your fault!" he is getting angry, very angry, and the feeling is directed towards you. He slaps you and splits your lip open, and the next punch makes you lose balance. "This should be happening to you." even if you try to defend yourself, he has more strength than you and you are easily dominated.

Axel slaps you once again and starts choking you. Your hands try to scratch his arms, making sure there is some damage done. His face is now close to yours, his body hovering your body. You look at him and he glares back with his only functional eye. You cry. You silently cry wishing for it to be over, but then Axel collapses on you and you feel your face getting wet.

 _Blood_ , you observe.

Your nightmare is over.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks have passed since the incident and you swear you are going to lose your mind.

At first, Otis had to drag you out of the cage and you spent three days without eating, without speaking to anyone. But you knew that you weren't like them, that you could be like _him_  if they decided they didn't like you. So you talked. You thanked Otis for saving you. It was the truth. You were thankful. But you were also afraid, and you would be very careful around him. You didn't know yet why he was letting you live.

Now you are in Baby's room, sitting while she does your hair. She said something like 'You need to look good for my brother.' before, but you try not to think much about it. However, the curiosity is killing you and you ask:

"Why don't you kill me?"

"That's a question that needs Otis' answer" she does look taken aback and she herself doesn't seem to know her brother's reasons behind it.

"Okay" you nod and ask her if you can borrow one of her dresses.

After nodding, she continues doing your hair and you try to think what to do next. Now that Axel is dead, what will you do? Your tormentor is gone, but you are sure the Fireflys won't let you leave the house without supervision. Let alone let you go back to your home.

"Why do you cut yourself? You like pain?" Baby's questions makes you gulp and close your eyes, the memory too painful to remember. She giggles and you know she isn't trying to make you feel bad, but she does.

You don't know the answer. Do you like the pain? Somehow, you enjoy it. But it's too fucked up to tell her that.

"I don't know... can we talk about something else?"

Surprisingly, Baby drops the topic and talks about some new shoes she has bought for you.

"I hope you like them" she says, shy, and gives them to you. They're red high heels that match with the black dress you have borrowed. Before you can thank her, Otis opens the door, his face showing perfectly how he feels.

I'll give you a hint: not happy.

"You'll have to play dressup later. I need Y/N. Now." you soon are on your feet and walk to him showing no emotion. He takes your hand in his and guides you to his room, where he makes you sit on his bed. 'You look beautiful like that' he smirks and you want to know why is he so angry, but you can't ask him because he continues talking 'I had a bad day. A very, very bad day. Need you' he collpases on the bed, to your right, and looks at you like he is a hunter and you some poor animal. You gulp.

"Otis, I want to talk to you..."

"Shh, no talking today, sweetheart. I just want to feel you. Want you to make the pain go away." and once the words slip through his lips, he makes himself comfortable above you, starting to kiss your neck. This action makes you go still. You don't want this. You don't want him to rape you. Because that's what it would be: rape.

In the past two weeks the family made sure you understood that now you were Otis'. _Otis' what_? You have thought. His pet? His toy? His girlfriend? The anticipation almost made you want Axel to come back from the death and take you home. Sure, no one did anything to you yet. But that's the key: yet. You weren't dumb. You knew that any visitor this house had ended up dead somewhere between Baby's or Otis' bed. Hell, you even saw Otis hugging a corpse once, some time last week.

There were kisses and you slept on his bed, but he didn't show any sexual interest on you, until now.

So now, you stay as still as possible but you make a pathetic sound when he reaches your underwear line. He looks up and you are now more confused than ever. Why is he looking at you like a broken little puppy? Why is he begging you to consent? Why does he even care if you want it or not?

"If you don't want this, we can wait. I know you are not ready." he leaves a chaste kiss on your lips and your face might be the funnier think in the world now. Isn't he going to rape you? Why is he so gentle with you? By now, you know that the skinny blond is everything but gentle. You have seen the albums. You know he is planning something.

"Thank you." you say again, not taking your luck for granted. And then it happens. He hugs you.

_What the fuck?_

His body is tense, you see that he is not used to this type of affection. However, he seems to relax a little until you talk again.

"Why don't you kill me?" the same question from before. You don't know what answer to expect.

"You are broken. There's no fun in playing with some broken toy. I like 'em screaming. You didn't seem afraid of me" they should give you an Oscar for that. "And when you first got here, you wished your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend was here, too. You wanted him dead. Maybe we are not so different after all."

You were, but he didn't know it yet.

***

While you were in Baby's room, Otis decided he needed some fun so he could play with some girl downstairs.

He thought of Marta, a fifteen year old who came from Mexico. She didn't know she would die when she looked for some place to sleep on the Firefly's property. She was running away from her terrible past, but she found no future.

When the murderer arrived, Marta was already dead. He was too harsh, he shouldn't have been so hard on her. But she was so innocent, her body was begging to be abused. She was his favorite, and now she was gone. He could fuck her anyways, of course, but he needed human heat and she had none of that now.

He sat down. The only sound that was heard was the whispers of his victims, but then he screamed and he grunted, making everyone go silent.

He held his head between his hands and started thinking. The first thing that popped up on his mind was you.

Maybe he could have fun with you. He liked you since you arrived at the house, bleeding from a gash on your head. You looked fantastic in red. However, he couldn't, because the thing he liked the most was corrupting innocent souls, making them beg for their lives at first until they just started obeying him without even saying a word. It made him feel powerful and horny. And now, thinking about it, it made him hard enough to fuck Marta without caring if she was hot or cold. So he did. At least, the poor girl wouldn't feel pain anymore. If someone looked into her eyes, they would be terrified. They held no emotion, but it was obvious that she had a not so peaceful death. Otis fucked her while the other victims watched. One of the girls had to throw up while the others tried hard not to look in his direction.

When Tom, one of the males in the basement, shouted at him saying how fucked up and disgusting he was, he left Marta to rot and walked towards him smiling that awfully cruel smile of his.

"If you bite me I will make you fuck her." he told him and entered his mouth, fucking his face with all his will. The man gagged a little and his eyes were glistening with tears, but he obeyed Otis, not wanting to fuck the poor girl. She deserved some peace now.

After one hour, Tom was laying on the ground, dead. Otis had his fun, however, he couldn't brush off that awful feeling.

He felt small. He felt horrible. He remembered the day he turned six years old. His mother burnt him with a cigarrette and his father made terrible things to him, things a father shouldn't even think about doing to his son, or to anyone. While the other kids had their birthday cake, he didn't even eat that day.

He shook his head trying to forget. Now he was different. Now, he was in control. He was like God, like a very, very cruel god. He was the Devil and would do his job.

He looked at one girl, still alive, and kept playing. He popped an eye out of its socket and cut her tongue, and while she was choking on her own blood, he kissed her hard. Otis was especially cruel to her because she looked a lot like his mother: blonde hair and sad eyes.

Y/N had sad eyes, too.

In fact, she had the saddest eyes he had ever seen.

When he finished he decided he should clean up a bit even if he didn't mind being covered in blood. Blood was power.

He decided he would visit Baby and you. He was still feeling uneasy and an idea popped up on his mind. He smiled like a kid when you give him candy.

Even if you were broken, he could still ruin you a little more. It would just be more fun if he made you trust him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be about Otis' thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Otis is a little ooc. I will try to write better and longer chapters. However, I hope you enjoy this.

Otis is not feeling like making art today so he spends his day with you. You seem to be alone in the big house because you don't hear Baby's laugh or Mama's worries about her children. Not even a whimper from some poor soul that has ended up here. You know Otis is not a Firefly, not really. Baby told you once.

You have been with them for some weeks now and you got to spend time with all of the family, but Baby and Tiny are who you like the most. Baby is good to you. Sometimes she says things that hurt you, but you know she doesn't mean to hurt you in any form. Tiny is just good. You saw he helped a girl,  _a victim,_ once, but Otis got there just in time to stop her from escaping her horrible fate. You didn't like what came next. 

You shake your head trying to forget and Otis looks at you, quizzically. Right now, you are in the living room, your head on his lap, and his hand on your hair.  _How lovely._ You almost look like a _normal_  couple. Hell, you are a couple - at least that's what the family says. 

'What's bothering you? Is it Axel again?' he asks you, his voice full of worry but you know better than that. His eyes are cold and you answer carefully.

'No, I was just wondering where everybody was.' you lie too well and you feign innocence.

He looks pretty convinced and relaxes.

'They had to go out.' it's the only explanation he gaves you and you're okay with that.

You fall into silence again and you start thinking about your relationship with Otis. He has been good to you, too. He occasionally kisses you and  _cuddles_ with you, but he doesn't do anything else and, man, are you glad of it. He seems to like you, but it's hard to believe someone likes you with your damaged body and mind. Even if it is someone like him. You quickly recognise a broken person, maybe because you are broken too, and you know that Otis is broken in some forms you would never understand.

Like reading your mind, he starts talking.

'I understand you' his words are slow and soft, like he is trying to protect you from them. He shifts a little and you sit with him. He is wearing a sweater and extends one arm. He then rolls the sleeve up and you see an important number of scars. There are old cuts and burns. He looks ashamed and you understand how hard is for someone to expose their scars. You've been there too. You carefully touch each scar, scared that he will get mad. He doesn't.

He even smiles, a little, but smiles.

'What's the story behind this one?' you touch a really nasty scar that might have needed a lot of stitches. He rolls the sleeve down again and starts talking after going back to your previous position.

'I was very young. Around thirteen. I was feeling lonely and scared. My father was about to get home and he was never soft with me.' you feel him tense a bit. 'I was ready to kill myself and made the cut. But I realized that I didn't want to die. Not really. The cut was bad. I had to stitch it myself.' he strokes your hair while remembering such a tragic moment. 'I said "I have to do something." you know? It was time for me to take control over my life. I killed my mother first. The bitch had it coming. It should have been painful but I didn't like killing back then. I took daddy's gun and well...' he stops and you give him space, not saying anything just yet. 'He arrived like half an hour later. He was drunk and when he saw his wife on the floor he started screaming at me. He said I would regret it. I killed him before he got to finish his fucking threat. I hadn't cut since then. I don't need it anymore.'

 _Because you cut up others_ you think but say nothing about that.

'What do you feel when you kill somebody?' you mumble absentmindedly and he chuckles.

'You have to experience it first hand, love. But for me... it feels good. It's the best feeling I've ever had. You have all the power. You are in control. You get to fuck up with their emotions, just like they have done with _ours.'_  

'But they didn't do anything to us. That girl...' you start but he interrups you.

'You don't have to think of them like that. They are nothing but shit. That cheerleaders that were there last month? They addmited that they bullied some kid in highschool. He killed himself, you know? It's true not all of them are bullies, but they don't see it. They would probably run away from me, laugh at you for your scars. They don't understand  _us._ They don't understand you. Not like I do.' 

You can't help but think that he is right. That girl from last week made fun of Tiny. And the one from the week before looked at you like you were some kind of freak. But, was that a valid reason to kill them? You don't think so.

However, now you understand Otis a little more and even feel bad for him. He had such a tragic childhood. You know how is like to feel unsafe on your own home. 

You fall asleep thinking that maybe Otis has his reasons, that maybe you can help each other change.

And you don't realize that you like him a little more.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You both have feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self harm. Mentions of torture and death.

It's Friday when Otis knows you are special. There is something about the way you move, the way you talk and the way you look at him.

He knows you are as empty as him. And he wants to change that.

You've been with the family for a few months now and they treat you like one of their own. And, to be honest, you don't even know if you want to escape anymore.

A week ago you had thought about running away. They trust you and they leave you alone a lot of times. However, you did nothing but clean a little and prepare dinner. You couldn't stop yourself from thinking about what Otis would feel if he got home and you weren't there anymore.

Everytime Otis hurts, you feet it too.

Everytime you are sad, Otis is too.

There is a connection between you two. Or just a sad case of Stockholm Syndrome.

***  
You want to die. You are longing for him. It doesn't take much for you to notice that he makes you happy. But again, you don't know if happiness is possible in this place.

You cry. You spend a few days crying, trying to understand your feelings. You want him to kiss you, to hug you, to fuck you, to love you.

You don't see him for the rest of the week.

***  
You are sleeping in your room - the one you use when Otis needs his space - when you feel like someone is carrying you. Even if you are not awake, you know it's him, and you relax and continue sleeping.

The blond man looks down at you, smiling a little. He feels funny everytime he sees you. It's also funny for him to see how you relax in his arms. He is a serial killer. You shouldn't be doing this around him, but how could you not? You like him, very, very much.

You always look at him like you love him. And he has noticed that.

He leaves you on his bed and takes his time admiring you. The bruises you had when he met you are not there anymore, however, you do have a lot of scars. He can't help but stare at one of your cuts, one that you made a few days ago. He closes his eyes. He saw you doing it and his eyes watered. He wasn't one that cried easily, hell, he made people cry! But something about seeing you so helpless and sad made him sad too.

You are confused, but he is even more. He has spent the week without you thinking that it would make him know what he feels, if he feels at all. The only thing that he has felt was emptiness. He has fucked a couple of girls, killed another pair and tortured some poor man that is now probably dying on his cage. It has helped a lot, but he wants to be with you.

***

When you wake up it's 2am. Otis is sleeping aswell, with one of his hands resting on your belly. You look at him for awhile, taking him in and you cry again, silently. That's all what you do these days. You want to be with him and it makes you feel awful. You are such a bad person. How could you like him, let alone have feelings for him, when you know he has killed innocent people?

Without waking him up, you get up from bed and go to the bathroom. It's not difficult to find a knife or a razor on a house full of killers. You laugh bitterly and make the first cut with the cleanest razor you have found. You don't want to die from an infection yet.

One becomes two, and two becomes seven without noticing it. But you are scared, it doesn't make you feel any better and you are tired and sad and hungry and your forearm stings and hurts and you need comfort.

"Y/N..." Otis speaks from the door. You are now sitting on the bathtub and you look like a mess. Puffy, red eyes, bloodied arm and an aching soul. When you meet his eyes you know he is going to give you the comfort you need and you are so glad you start to cry even harder. "Shhhh, don't cry, princess. Please." he speaks like his heart is broken, but you both know he doesn't have one. "Let's clean you up. I will make it better." and that's what he does. He patches you up trying hard not to hurt you. Why would he hurt someone who already hurts herself?

Neither of you say anything until you both are in his room again.

"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe it will help?"

You are so sad that you only nod before starting to talk. Not everything you say is for his liking.

"I don't want this anymore! I don't even know if I want something. My parents didn't want me, my boyfriend raped and hit me for fun, I have lost all my friends and now I'm kidnapped by a family of murderers! And the worse of it all is that I don't want to go home! I want to stay here with Baby and Tiny and Rufus and Mama. Even Hugo! And I want to be with you! But you kill people. You hurt them worse than Axel hurt me. You have killed my boyfriend! And I still like you. I'm crazy, right?" you laugh, without looking at him, too ashamed "Maybe you should treat me like one of them. Maybe you should kill me. Why don't you do me a favor and kill me?" now you stare right into his eyes but he is speechless. He couldn't kill you. Even if you begged for it.

"Please. Why don't you do it? I don't care if it's slow or not. I'll let you choose..."

"Stop joking with this. You know I won't kill you." he is getting frustrated but not mad, and you want to make him mad. If you do, maybe he will kill you right there. You don't really want to die, but if this is what your life will be from now on, you don't know if you want to live either.

"I don't know why I love someone like you. I'm sure it's not even love. It's pity. I have you wrapped around my little finger." those words seem to have an effect on him because he prepares his fists to punch something. Luckily, that something will be you.

"You think I'm stupid? I know what you are trying to do, and it's not working, princess.'

"Is it not?" you laugh again. "I would rather die than spend another minute with you."

That's all that it takes. Your back is against the wall and it hurts, but not as much as his hand on your throat. He starts choking you with such a force that you know you won't last long. You smile and close your eyes

"I know you don't mean any of this" his voice is incredibly calm and his grip is loose. Your tears start falling. "You have just said that you want to be with me. I know it might be hard, for someone to love me, but I know I like you too."

With that said, he kisses your slightly blue lips and you stop restraining yourself.

You know there is nothing you want more that this right now.

Slowly, he makes his way towards his bed and you both fall on it. His lips are still kissing you: your neck, your lips, your jawline...

You relax and close your eyes. You want this. Why would you stop it then? However, when Otis starts undoing your bra, you go still, but he is not Axel. He trusts you, so you trust him. He won't make you do anything you don't want to do. Anyway, you want to prove your theory.

"Otis. Please, slow down."

Otis is clever. He knows you.

"We don't have to do this if you are not ready." he says between kisses but his hands are not on you anymore.

"I want it." you reply quickly "But... just take it slow, okay?"

He obliges but takes off your shirt and bra, and then his tshirt, and then his jeans, and then yours... in less than five minutes you are only wearing your underwear and you feel exposed, insecure.

"Hey, hey. Look at me." he poses his hand on your chin and makes you look into his eyes. "You don't have to feel ashamed of anything. You are beautiful. And I like you. Scars or not." opening your legs, he makes himself comfortable and moans when his now naked form makes contact with your core. "You feel what you do to me?" he starts grinding, earning a moan or two from you. "I've been waiting for this too long" suddenly, his voice is serious. "But... be honest. Are you sure you want this?" for the second time, he looks at you begging for consent. You have never seen him so vulnerable, and there are two options: he is the best actor ever or he really likes you. Hopefully it's the latter.

"Otis, I want this." you take his head between your hands and start kissing him with such a passion. You can't even remember the last time you felt this way.

You decide you have to do something too, so you start toching him. When your hand touches his dick, he has to stop for a moment and enjoy it, but it's not for long, because he wants to make you feel better.

"Wait, Y/N, stop." he looks down and the sight makes him even harder. Your forearm is bloody, and damn, he doesn't know if he will be able to control himself any longer.

He starts thinking about cutting you, punching you. Maybe make you cry. Oh God help him. Or, oh God, help you.

"Am I doing it wrong?" you ask a little sad.

"No, no! I haven't meant it that way. It's just... I want you to cum before I do." and with that said, he makes his way towards your belly, leaving kisses all along your torso. Your panties lay somewhere between his tshirt and your bra, and you feel yourself wet.

Otis doesn't like teasing. At least he isn't in the mood right now, so he starts touching you where you need it the most, and while he introduces a finger inside of you, he licks your clit like his life depends on it.

You aren't used to this. Axel wouldn't make you feel pleasure, so this is something entirely new for you.

"Otis!" you cry out his name when he touches something deep inside and buck your hips up, what makes him smile against you.

"You taste so good..." he mumbles and continues kissing, licking and even biting, but nothing hurts and you feel yourself on the edge. "C'mon, sweetheart, come for me." he stops fingering you but pays attention on your clit, and that is all it takes for you to reach your orgasm. You are sweaty, you moan and you can't breathe right, but you feel relaxed and happy at the same time.

He stares at the now blood-stained mattress and flashes of making you bleed pass through his mind again. He is so hard, he needs release, but is too intelligent to just take whatever he wants. He knows you are broken. He knows you need to feel safe and loved. And he knows he feels good about making you feel all those things.

His thoughts are interrupted when you sit on his lap, starting to kiss him slowly. His hands go to your hips and he hurts you a little, but you say nothing because you know he doesn't want that.

"I love you." the words leave your lips on their own and you don't notice them. But he does, and his grip on you isn't there anymore, his lips stop moving and he looks at you like you are crazy. How could you love him? It would only hurt you.

When you look into his eyes he knows you are staring right into his soul. Slowly, he enters you making both of you groan and the rest of the night is spent like this, with him making sweet love to you while thinking about those three words.

***

The next morning Otis feels inspired. He is content. Baby notices it.

"I heard you and Y/N, you know?" she says, sitting in front of him. They are having breakfast. Well, at least Baby is.

"Okay." it's the only thing the blond says.

"I like her. But she is weak, scared..."

"And she's in love with me." Otis interrupts. Baby laughs.

"Just like Vicky, right? And Tamara. They are dead. You killed them."

"She's not like them." But, are you not? Vicky and Tamara were two girls, two victims, that fell in love with him. Of course, it was just Stockholm Syndrome, but he let them roam the house freely, sleep in his bed and eat with his family. Was it the same?

No. It wasn't. He always knew he would kill them. And at first, he knew he would kill you too. Hell, he wants to hurt you so bad! But then again, he doesn't.

"Whatever. Just be careful."

"She doesn't have any family or friends. We are her family now." Baby nods. He has his point with that. You wouldn't go back home because there was no one waiting for you.

He sighs. Maybe this isn't your ideal life, but it's the only option you have. He wants you to fuck up for him to torture, rape and kill you slowly, but deep down he wishes your words are true, and he wants to love you back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fuck up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. This chapter has some mentions of necrophilia, rape and abuse. Don't read if it triggers you.  
> I'm going to hell.

It's already spring and your 21st birthday is getting closer. You don't tell anyone about it but Otis notices something is off. You wonder what it would be like if you were home. At least Axel would take you out, buy you a gift. He wouldn't hit you on your birthday, it was a rule that was never said but was silently complied.

Today you are left alone at the big house and you clean up a bit. You've been living with the Firefly’s for almost 5 months and you've noticed that they don't do a lot of cleaning. It's a way of distracting yourself until Otis comes back. They haven't told you exactly where were they going - they never do - so you are beyond bored.

After spending a couple of hours cleaning around, you get out. The sun bathes your skin and you look up, smiling at the feeling. That's until you hear someone talk. It comes from your right, and you follow the sound being well aware of what it is.

When you open the door to the barn, you are faced with a girl, on her underwear. She looks at you terrified, but then she realizes you are the one the other victims have spoken about: Otis', hostage, girlfriend.

"Y/N." she says your name and you gulp, already crying at the sight: she is heavily beaten, blood on her face, torso and legs. "Please, I know you are not like them. Please" she begs with a hint of hope glistening on her eyes, one of which is almost closed for the punches she has received. "You have to help me, we can help each other, please." between sobs, it's almost impossible to understand her words, but you do and take of your shirt, covering her with it and looking for something to cut the ropes with. You almost trip with a corpse and cry harder. It's a girl about your age. In fact, she really looks like you if you ignore the fact she is blue-pale.

"Got it!" you say, excited when you stumble over a knife. You untie the girl, whose name is Jane. "Do you think you can walk? I don't know how long we have until they come back. We can try looking for a car." you help her up when she nods. You have made a choice. You are going to live your life. You are going to help Jane and go to the police to alert them about the family.

When you think about it you stop dead on your tracks. What if they kill Otis? What if they do something worse? What if the Firefly’s kill the officers and they come back for you?

You shake your head, you don't have time to think about that right now, and make your way towards the park where all their victims' cars are.

"Y/N!" Jane cries but it’s too late. Otis is standing tall, looking right into your soul. You notice he carries a gun and in a matter of seconds, you are covered in Jane’s blood and brain matter. You even have a skull fragment tangled up in your hair, but you don’t know that right away.

“What the hell were you doing?” he gets closer to you and frowns at the sight of you hugging a corpse. He won’t admit it but it turns him on. He shakes his head and makes you stand before hitting you square in the face. “I thought we were past this.” Just like this, he throws a series of punches and kicks, letting you fall on the ground again.

You yelp and you feel more alive than ever, like you have just woken up from a dream, from a comatose state. You slowly realize what is really happening. Axel is dead; you have fucked his killer, willingly. You are going to have a very long conversation with your psychiatrist about this.

You start laughing between coughs, like a maniac, just like the one who is punching you to death. Man, Otis is angry. You have never seen him so fucking angry, but you understand him.

“I trusted you! We trusted you, you fucking ungrateful bitch! I should just let Baby have her way with you. She’s more creative when it comes to inflicting pain.”

You aren’t scared. Not really. You don’t understand the situation since you are in shock.

Otis stops once he sees you bloodied, a lip split, bleeding from a gash on your head, wrists and collarbones bruised, among other injuries… However, he doesn’t do anything to your eyes. He loves your big, sad eyes. But right now you don’t seem sad. You seem insane.

“Shit” swearing, he gets a hold of you and drags you to the bathroom upstairs. You don’t say a thing, but laugh or hiss from time to time. Then he kisses you and you are down to earth again, whimpering and shuddering and confused. You see yourself in the mirror and there is a fragment of Jane’s skull on your hair and you pass out.

\---

Otis heals your injuries and gets you into bed. He feels a little bad for almost killing you, but seeing you so vulnerable, so injured… makes him feel something he has never felt in his entire life: adoration.

He then remembers again you hugging the dead blonde outside and goes commando and his erection gets bigger and bigger, so he slips out of his jeans. Next, he discards his tee and boots and smiles for himself.

Otis is going to have a good time seeing you like just another victim.

You are half naked, since you gave your shirt to Jane, and it makes his job easier. He gets you naked in no time and uses spit as lubrication – he doesn’t want to hurt you further, _how considerate_ – before starting.

You’re unconscious so he doesn’t have to warm you up; he just slides inside of you with a single thrust, going rough and hard, content with the fact that he can pretend that you are dead.

\---

When you wake up you are unaware of your location or situation. You don’t remember what happened with Jane, - not right away, at least – so you are pretty confused when you feel an aching pain from… well, everywhere. Your head hurts, your right rib hurts, your lip hurts. When you try to sit up you go still. It hurts you _there_ too.

“Otis?” like a toddler you call him, getting scared. What has happened to you? Your thoughts are directed to Axel. You are familiarized with those kinds of pain, but lately you have felt so safe with your kidnapper…

“Oh. I see you are up and acting like nothing has happened. That’s a good thing because I decided to give you a second chance” he spats and you shiver when his hand touches your left cheek. It hurts, too.

“I don’t know what you are talking about… Have you done this to me?” you whimper again, afraid he is becoming Axel. Truth is, he is way worse, and deep down you know it.

“Yeah, I did. You really don’t remember, huh? Well, you thought helping that bitch get away from me was a smart idea. It was not, obviously. Good thing I arrived in time, before anyone else. Rufus wouldn’t have shown mercy.”

Just like “bitch” leaves his mouth, you know he is talking about Jane and you start crying, the only thing you do lately.

“C’mon, honey, I killed her and I punished you. Now we are even. I’m sorry about that” he refers to your injuries; you guess “I really am, but you made me mad. You have to trust me and I have to trust you, don’t we? That’s the only thing that keeps you away from the cage: trust.” He keeps talking and pets your hair. It relaxes you and you feel even worse for it. “And love. You said you loved me, right? Look, I won’t tell everyone about your little episode there, but it won’t happen again, understood? Or else I won’t be so nice.” You just nod and – surprisingly for both of you – hug him, looking for comfort and love. You don’t even care if he has just raped and beaten you. He is the only one you can trust here.

Man, you are so fucked up.


	7. Chapter 7

Today is your birthday. You don’t have a cake or someone to wish you a happy birthday, but you light up a candle and blow it, wishing that your nightmare will come to an end soon.

It’s been a couple of days since Otis hurt you and now you are covered in bruises. It doesn’t worry you; you’ve had worse, but the blue and purple marks trigger a bad memory. You take a quick and cold shower before deciding what to wear. You don’t really have clothes of your own, so you just borrow one of Otis’ tees and Baby’s shorts.

You haven’t talked too much with the blond Firefly, but you can assure you have tried. You don’t want to be on his bad side, because you know for sure you wouldn’t survive a single day in the house.

“Tiny, you scared me!” with a hand on your chest, you take a breath to calm yourself down and smile gently at the giant Firefly. “It’s that for me?” you ask curiously when he gives you a single rose and take it when he nods. You notice a slight blush on his face and feel bad for him. He is such a gentle and loyal man… “Thank you.”

“Well, well, isn’t this the cutest thing?” Mama enters the kitchen with a big smile on her face. “You take good care of your sister, huh?” she pets Tiny’s head and he nods again, the only thing he does, apparently.

“I was making some sandwiches, do you want some?” You ask trying to be polite, but don’t really feel like spending time with them. When you finish making lunch you eat yours and go directly to your room, getting a notebook and a pencil.

It’s time for you to get the hell out of here and you are going to plan every single detail.

***

Otis has to do something with you. He doesn’t want to kill you, but after almost letting Jane escape he knows he can’t trust you either. He sighs when his newest victim screams and throws punches at him.

“Princess, don’t spend time with it. You are not getting away and you are giving me a headache.” She stops the yelling once Otis cuts her tongue off, mostly because she passes out. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! What do I do with you?”

He is so frustrated he can’t think right and it makes him extremely mad. He wants to cut your throat and play with your blood, maybe drink a little of it, but he knows that if he does just that, he will feel so, _so_ empty afterwards.

He has to plan something out, so he looks for a notebook and a pencil; writing always helped him to clear his mind off anyway.

  * _Kill her_
  * _Make her kill someone_
  * _~~Kill her~~_
  * _Lock her up_
  * _Give her to Baby or Rufus_



He groans, not happy with the ideas he has written. He would like seeing her kill some of the girls downstairs, but he knows you won’t do it, even if it’s you or them.

Maybe he can make you do it. Say just that, that it’s you or them. He prepares everything for the big show and tells the others.

***

“Y/N, come here! I have something for you!” you hear Otis yell from the dining room. You have a bad feeling about it but brush it off. What can he do to you now? Kill you? You don’t exactly trust him but you are at least 90% sure that he won’t finish off your life.

When you get to the stairs, he is waiting for you there with a big, toothy smile, and kisses you passionately in front of everyone. You are uncomfortable but know better than showing it.

“What’s going on?” you don’t see what is happening until Otis lets you. Baby and Mama are both dressed up, and Rufus has a random guy tied up. He gives you a sorry look, like he knows what is about to happen. Hugo snorts, he seems bored.

“When is the show going to start?” he asks impatiently and Otis gives him bad look. He shuts up.

“You wanted to help that bitch. So… since you like interacting with the victims so much, I decided you would be one for a while.” When the words are said, you start to panic. “But you have an option. An unique, very generous chance.” He interrupts your thoughts. “It is the same I offered you back when we met. Ah, memories.” He smiles remembering the first time he saw you. “If you kill him, I will trust you again, princess. If you don’t… well, you won’t like what happens if you don’t.”

You don’t even have time to respond because he is dragging you downstairs and throws you in a cage along with the boy that was with Rufus.

“Have fun!” he kisses you one more time and leaves the both of you alone.

“So you are Y/N.” the boy speaks. He isn’t tied up anymore and you fixate your eyes on him: beautiful, big green eyes, brunette, fit and tall. You sigh. “Some of them speak of you. They say Otis talks about you nonstop. You love him?” he seems disgusted but you it’s not his fault, not really.

“I don’t know.” Your eyes water when you speak and you sit down, trying to process everything that is happening so far.

Do you love Otis? What is the meaning of love? Your heart flutters every time you think of him and he is the only one who can make you feel safe. But you are not dumb. He is your kidnapper, he is a killer, he is insane. You look down at the knife he has given you. Does he really think you would kill the stranger? If he does, he is mistaken.

“My name is Mike.” He speaks to you softly, sitting next to you. “I’m twenty three. I just finished law. How ironic, right? I should be the one imprisoning that people and look at me.” He makes an attempt to laugh but fails. “They took me a week ago, I think. I was passing through this. I was supposed to go home and see my sister’s recital. I guess I won’t see her ever again.” By the time he finishes talking, both of you are crying messily and you hate yourself a little more for getting attached to that son of a bitch.

“Mike. I’m not going to kill you. But we need to do something, we need to get out. We have to wait for Tiny, maybe he will help us.”

***

You wait for days and the only one visiting is Baby, bringing little food. She looks a little disappointed and you don’t know if it’s directed towards you or Otis, but don’t care.

“You have to eat, Mike.” They only give food to you and you always share it with your new buddy. Maybe it is the situation or you just click together, but quickly the two of you develop some kind of relationship and genuinely care about each other.

You notice he is sleeping so you do something stupid, but you think it’s your ticket to liberty. You know Baby or Otis will come in a few minutes, so you take the knife and press hard on your wrists. It stings, no, it _fucking hurts_ , but you know you have to do it. And hey, if your plan doesn’t succeed, you don’t want to live so it’s a win-win situation, right?

The cut isn’t too deep, but deep enough to be lethal if it’s not stitch shut.

You get dizzy, but then you hear the door open again and Baby is in front of you with a expression of pure shock. “Otis!” she cries out, quickly getting her tank top off and opening the cage, pressing the material on your wrists. “Otis, come down here, now!”

The blond, confused, skips the stairs and when he sees you his world stops.

What have you done, Y/N?

_Blackness._

***

“Otis, stop walking around, you are making me nervous!” Baby shouts from her spot beside you on her brother’s bed. Otis ignores her. “C’mon, she hasn’t lost so much blood. You and I had it worse many times… She is going to be fine.”

“I should have known it. Of course she would try to kill herself… she is too good for us.”

“Why don’t **you** kill her?”

“I thought about it, but I can’t. Something is stopping me from pulling the trigger. Metaphorically or whatever.”

“She is family.”

“Yeah, I guess she is.” He stops then and sits in front of Baby, frowning. “Do you trust her? Should _I_ trust her?”

“I don’t know, brother. We left her alone a lot of times and she stayed here. She is loyal to us, I think. If she wasn’t trustworthy, we would be jailed right now, you know?” he nods towards her and then looks at you. You are still unconscious, bandaged up and a little too pale from blood loss.

“You are right.” Then he groans. “What is happening to me, Baby? I wanted to gain her trust and kill her, just like with the others, but I can’t. Why?” his sister looks sympathetically at him, and puts a hand on his; she doesn’t know the answer either.

***

Mike takes the bloody knife and hides it. Otis and Baby left it there, too preoccupied with your well being to worry about him. He is worried about you, and hopes your idea goes as planned. If so, you would be home within a few days, but you have to be very careful. They are expert on their field, and if you fail you might end up dead or something worse.

He has been held hostage for a whole week and begged for death constantly, but now he has a little hope, and he really wants you to get out of this hell too.

***

You open your eyes slowly, remembering what happened. Your forearms hurt badly and you feel dizzy, but you don’t have time to think about it because Otis shoves a plate of delicious food in front of you.

“You scared the hell out of me.” His voice is softer than ever and you notice that he is trying hard to be gentle. The last thing you need is for him to be harsh with you. “But don’t worry about it. We will have time to talk, but now you have to eat.” You comply without saying a word, hungrier than you have ever been on your life, but even the slightest move dizzies you so Otis has no option but to feed you.

He notices that strange and unknown feel once again, a good kind of itch right on his chest, and he smiles a little, happy that you are conscious and very much alive.

***

_Somewhere else_

 “Today, Y/N Y/L/N would turn 21 years. She has gone missing six months ago and the police are doing nothing. I’ve known her. We all knew the sweet Y/N from the orphanage… I’ve got this feeling… she is alive, I know it.” Rebecca, one of your few friends speaks. You lost contact when you started dating Axel but then she knew you went missing and constantly visited the police station in order to help them gather information about you. At first they thought it was Axel who did it all, but his family reported his disappearance too and swore he wouldn’t go anywhere without telling them. She even talked to Axel’s friends but they didn’t help much.

“What do you propose, then?” speaks one of Rebecca’s closest friends, a police officer.

“We go and investigate Ruggsville. That’s where Axel was headed the last time they were seen.”

***

“Otis, I can walk, really.” You say a little tired of him carrying you around. Again, he acts too domestic but you don’t trust him, you just pretend to do.

“I know, but you’ve been feeling bad. I don’t want you to get hurt, princess.” The word makes you wince but he doesn’t see it. You are glad.

You let him do whatever he pleases and start planning again. You would wait for him, Rufus and Baby to let you alone. You know you don’t stand a chance if you have to fight them, but if it’s Mama you might be able to do something. You are sure Tiny will help you two, if you talk him into it and you would just need to take a car from the parking and go straight to the police. Then they would save Mike and the others and you would be able to start your life again.

 _You are going to succeed._ You tell yourself, hoping that crap about sending positive vibes to the universe is true.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otis has some dark fantasies, sorry. Maybe you don't want to read what's in cursive. Anyway, it's not that graphic.

Somehow you convince Tiny to feed Mike so you know he is fine. Otis doesn't leave your side often, but now he has work to do and you see the perfect opportunity; you get downstairs and visit your new friend.

To be honest, you are terrified of what will happen from now on, but you have something you didn't have some weeks ago: hope.

"Y/N?" Mike speaks while getting up. He has lost weight and has big bags under his eyes, but he seems so happy to see you. "How are you? Tiny wouldn't tell me anything... I was so worried." he is still caged but gets to you and then it happens. He kisses you. And you kiss him back. There is passion and fear and hope. You stop kissing him after a couple of minutes and open your eyes; he has his own closed.

"I'm waiting for the right time." you say caressing his cheek. "Otis won't leave my side... I feel so bad. I should have done this ages ago. You wouldn't be here if I weren't so stupid." you can't face him when the tears start rolling down your face, but he speaks so softly you feel better quickly.

"It's not your fault, Y/N. Nothing of this is. You are a victim, just like me and the others." now is his turn to touch your face, and he looks at your scars. It's been several days since your suicide attempt and you are heavily scarred. You don't know if you will be able to live seeing those marks every day. You don't know if you will be able to live without Otis. 

"I have to go." you interrupt him. "I don't want Otis to know I'm here. He will get mad." your heart breaks a little at the thought of Otis finding out about Mike kissing you. "I promise I will get you out of here, even if it's the last thing I do." with that said, you don't let him reply and go to Otis' room, where you are now living.

"Where have you been?" you face Otis' back since he is sitting on his chair, working on whatever he is occupied.

"I got thirsty." you state simply and get into bed. Your relationship is cold, at least from your part. He seems to be more careful around you now that you had tried to kill yourself. 

Otis won't tell you, but he got really scared when he saw you bleeding that badly. 

The blond stops writing - he is working on a letter for you, some kind of confession - and sits down next to you.

"Look at me." you don't. "Princess, please..." you sigh before looking right into his eyes and swear you can read him like an open book. However, it doesn't last for a long time because he kisses you slowly, gently, giving you space and time to stop.

When your lips collide, it feels like summer and fireworks and home, and you kiss him back even if you can't stop thinking about the bloodied boy in the basement.

***

Rebecca is driving to Ruggsville. Tom, Mandy and Frank have decided to come with her too. Actually, Becca and Frank are the only ones that know you, but after finding out that, like many others, you have disappeared, a lot of people helped on your rescue.

It didn’t really work out.

“We should stop for gas.” Rebecca looks at a luminous sign and parks nearby.

“And for something to eat. I’m starving. Look, they have chicken!” Frank hops out of the car, without knowing that he is entering the devil’s house.

They won’t get out alive.

***

Otis has made love to you and now you are crying like a fucking baby. Why do you have to love him? Why are you feeling like this about him? He is a fucking monster yet you can’t stop loving him.

Maybe  _you_  are the monster; maybe you should kill them, free the victims, and kill yourself. But how could you?

“Y/N, what now?” Otis seems tired but you understand. You are very tired too.

“I don’t know. I want to die.” You sob, hating the weakness in your voice, but you can’t help it.

“Hey, hey…” he hugs you tightly; he doesn’t want to let you go. “You don’t. You are hurting, but you don’t want to die. I know you don’t.” he hushes you, kissing your forehead.

“Why didn’t you kill me when I arrived here? You should have fucking killed me, Otis!” you start throwing punches at him but he lets you, knowing you are just confused and hurt. “I should be dead, I wish I wasn’t born!”

He doesn’t know what to say, so he just kisses you and you forget about anything.

***

Baby has heard you crying and like the good sister she is, she has come to your rescue. However, when she sees Otis kissing you, she decides it’s better not to interrupt her big brother.

Somehow, she feels jealous. She has always been the baby, the little girl, everybody’s sweetheart, but since your arrival, Otis doesn’t even look at her anymore.

No one knows, but Otis and his little sister have their own story. Baby was Otis’ girl once, many years ago. She was young and he always had this mysterious vibe that attracted her.

They fucked a lot. Either alone or sharing victims, but they stopped when Baby got pregnant. The kid was never born and Otis never found out about it.

***

You finally fall asleep and Otis can continue writing his letter. He doesn’t do love, he isn’t good with feelings, but he wants you to know everything about him; from his deepest fears to his darkest confessions.

He sighs because he can’t find the right way to write his feelings down, and asks himself: “What do I want from her?” “What would I do right now?”

And that’s when his darkest side appears.

He looks at his letter once more and lies down next to you. Closing his eyes, he starts imagining things.

_First, he would undress you, slowly. He likes his girls whimpering, so he would make sure you would do it._

_Using his favorite scalpel, he would start with your face, leaving superficial cuts, but he would go deeper and deeper on your torso. He would make sure you don’t die yet, but it would hurt badly, enough for you to scream._

_Then he would kiss you, trying to make you stop those sounds. You wouldn’t and he would gag you with your underwear._

His breathing is uneven, he is getting horny. He has just fucked you like twenty five minutes ago but he gets off on torture.

_He could cut off a finger, maybe two. He would make you look at him every time, loving how big and sad your eyes are. No, you wouldn’t be sad; you would be terrified, and all thanks to him._

_The tears would stream down your face freely by then, and it would be time for him to get undressed too._

_He would open your legs and thrust in you deep and hard. You would cry even harder – if that’s possible – and he would tell you how good you look like that, at his mercy, and that you would die with him inside of you._

_Before reaching his orgasm, he would stab you a couple of times, loving the feeling of you moving against him, and then he would suck on your blood and stab your chest, cutting through skin and muscle and ripping your heart out._

_He would cum inside of you, with his lips on your lips and his dinner in one hand._


	9. Chapter 9

Otis’ letter to you:

Y/N

_I hate you so much I would kill you, but I love you so bad I couldn’t do it._

_I love seeing scars on you. I love when they are made by me. I love seeing you cry and watching you in pain. It gets me hard._

_But I hate when you cut yourself, I hate it when I see your tears and I hate everything that once hurt you, including myself._

_I kill because I love it. I like to think that I’m the last thing people see before they die. I love them screaming and suffering and bleeding. I killed so many I don’t even have a close number.  But I would like you to see them too. Some are in the basement; some in the backyard, some were eaten for lunch or dinner a long time ago. But I have pictures, baby, I do, and I want you to enjoy it as much as I do._

_I hate you because you don’t have it in you. You are not made for killing. I should have killed you as soon as you got here, but I loved the way I met you: you were suffering and covered in bruises. Just how I like them._

_I want to kill you. I want to kill you so bad. But I want you to resurrect so I can kill you over and over again._

_I want to fuck your corpse. I want to fuck every freaking hole. I want to fuck your wounds. I want to fuck you. Period._

_I would love to see you killing someone and then bathing in their blood._

_I love how red suits you; just as killing suits me._

_I want you to be my partner in crime (literally)._

_I want to punch you to death._

_I want to cut you to death._

_I want to rape you to death._

_I want to hurt you to death._

_I want to cut you into tiny pieces and feed my family with them._

_But I won’t do it. I can’t._

_I want to do all of that to you and more, but then you would be dead and I wouldn’t be able to do what I really want to do: to love you._

_~~I hate you. I love you.~~ _ _I love you._

_I love you._

_I love y_

He re-reads the letter a thousand times. He is a killer but he’s not stupid and he knows that it would only scare you more. He writes a few lines on another piece of paper and folds it. Then, he discards the first letter, throwing it towards the trash, but misses. When he’s about to get up and pick it, Baby interrupts by bursting into the room.

_Someone is here. Some bitch is asking for Y/N._

Otis panics. He never gets nervous, but the thought of someone separating you from him makes him panic, makes him angry, makes him want to destroy everyone and everything.

He brushes his lips over your head - you are sleeping - and he gets up, taking his favorite knife with him and goes downstairs seeing a young couple at the door, speaking with Mama. The blonde woman looks at the man she considers her son and gives him a devilish smile that Rebecca and Frank don’t catch.

The only advantage they have is that Mandy got scared by the look of the house and Tom stayed behind with her.

“Hello.” Rebecca speaks with a nervous smile and a fake confidence. Otis notices that the girl is holding a photo of his Y/N, one in which she seems much younger even if it’s only from a couple of years ago. He hides the knife.

“Hi. What do you want?” He’s rude but self assured when he sees how the guy is shaking a little. Maybe he has seen the knife, because he steps back and whispers something to his companion. The Firefly smile at each other as they see the guests beginning to panic.

They just didn’t know what was going to happen next:

“Mandy, Tom, it’s them! Call the fucking police!” Frank shouts and gets Becca out of the way before closing the door and making the spring of his life, dragging her behind, towards the car.

“How the fuck did they know?” Otis gets his knife again and runs towards the door but Baby’s words stop him for a moment.

“That fucking bitch.” She yells pointing at you. You stay at the end of the stairs, petrified for seeing your friend Rebecca has come for you. Well, she has just left but you know she went for help. “You don’t get to come here when we have visit. Those are friends of yours, huh?” she slaps you and you see Otis leave you alone, going after your saviors.

That’s the signal. That’s when you start to fight. You have an opportunity you’re not going to waste. Mike depends on you, a lot of people do. You dodge a punch from Baby and attack her, taking her by surprise. You’re lucky Otis is out and Mama has gone after Rufus.

The good thing about living with killers is that there are many weapons everywhere and you take advantage of it. You stab Baby. The truth is that you are even more surprised than her, but you do it again.

When she falls to her knees and starts spitting blood, you cut her once more and you know she won’t be a problem anymore. But now you have to move fast because if the rest of the family catches you red handed they are going to give you hell.

You just hope the others are well.

The first thing you do is go after Mike. You know Tiny won’t do anything if he doesn’t know what’s happening, so you get Mike out of the basement and lock the youngest Firefly.

“Don’t ask questions. Just follow me.” You are still worried about your fate but don’t think about it too much, because as soon as you get to the living room you see Hugo standing over Baby’s corpse. You look at Mike and he seems so confused and weak, that he can’t even utter a word. You signal him to shut up and leave him by the wall. With the adrenaline still pumping into your veins, you position yourself behind Hugo and with much reluctance, you murder him. You do it quick because you want to avoid the struggling.

You don’t even notice the tears streaming down your face, because the only thing you are thinking about is Otis and getting out of this alive.

Three down, three to go.

“Come on” you let out a sob. “We need a gun. Help me search for it.” You are shaking uncontrollably and covered in blood and while searching for some kind of firearm you look through the window. You don’t see anyone but hear some gunshots and a girl screaming. You don’t recognize the voice.

It’s not until you hear the sirens that you relax slightly. Helping Mike up, but picking up a gun you found, you get out. The sight before you is horrific. The blonde Firefly lies dead on a pool of her own blood; there are at least ten policemen and Otis is nowhere to be seen. Rufus, on the other side, has taken Becca as a hostage and has a knife to her throat. She whimpers when she sees you are alive.

“Y/N!” she shouts, which causes the blade of the knife to make a small cut on her, and one of the policeman looks at you. He recognizes you as the one that disappeared so many months ago and runs towards you, gun pointed at you.

Or is it at you?

When you see what’s happening you push Mike out of your way and then everything happens at slow motion. Mike tries to get up and get to you; you turn back and see Otis pointing a gun at you, too. But then you realize something: the policeman isn’t aiming at you; he’s trying to kill Otis.

The blond has an expression on his face that you have never seen before: hatred, betrayal, sadness… he watches as two of the cops get closer to Rufus and then he focuses on you.

Just as Otis aims to the cop, you see the former’s finger on the trigger.

That’s how it happens. You run towards Otis and get in front of him, receiving the shot that was meant for him.

“I’m sorry.” You say, and then you black out.

***

_WORST CRIME OF AMERICA_

_“Texas has witnessed what experts say is the worst crime of the modern history of the United States. Many have disappeared near Ruggsville in the past decade, but until now no one could make a relation with the town._

_Last week local police received a call from a woman that had information about Y/N S/N’s whereabouts. She disappeared six months ago._

_With her was Axel Carter, her boyfriend, who was the main suspect since now. We believe he was murdered by a family of psychopaths that kidnapped Y/N and many others._

_When the police arrived, three members of the family were trying to kill four people that searched for refugee locking themselves in their car._

_***_

_The family of murderers was composed by 7 members, but Otis, “Tiny”, Rufus and “Captain Spaulding” are the only survivors, who now are locked down waiting for trial._

_Local media labeled the case as the “House of the 1000 corpses case” and alongside Y/N, twenty more persons were rescued presenting injuries of every type._

_We're here with Trevor Anderson, a forensic psychologist. Hi, Trevor. So, tell us, how could nobody notice this?”_

You stop watching the news. Your mental state is too fragile to see Otis’ mug shot followed by your own photo. You've barely made it out alive, and you're not sure if you will ever see your boyfriend ever again.

You woke up three days ago screaming and demanding to see Otis. They sent you to the psychiatric ward.

***

“Inspector, have a look at this.” One of the youngest cops, Matthew, founds a piece of paper neatly folded in Otis’ room. It’s been a week since they rescued you and the other victims, but they haven’t removed all the bodies from the house yet. There were corpses everywhere: inside the walls, in the basement and the backyard. And a lot of the murders were recorded. Police has now a very grotesque collection of photos of the victims; before and after. 

“What is it, kid?” The inspector takes the paper from his hand and reads aloud.

_Y/N,_

_You are the best thing that has ever happened to me._

_I ~~don’t~~ want ~~ever leave~~ to spend the rest of my life with you._

_I love you._

_Otis_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the last one!   
> Truth is it isn't the best, but I had this in mind and I wanted to finish this story and go on.  
> Maybe I'll write a happy ending too, but I'm not too sure about it.  
> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Suicide, hallucinations, murder, sad ending.

Months have passed and things aren’t okay. Your mental health seems to have improved and they let you out of the psychiatric ward. However, things are not that simple.

Rebecca has helped you a lot. You now live with her and she has even found you a job as a waitress. Mike has been a great friend too since you both have been through all that hell.

You say them you are getting better, and you don’t talk about Otis, but truth is you can’t forget him. You can’t pretend you are normal after everything you passed through. Every night you cry yourself to sleep, and every day you put on your biggest smile and live a monotonous life. You couldn’t say goodbye to Otis, and you’re not sure if he knows you’re alive. You long for him to touch you again – even if he hurts you – and wish to kiss him for the last time, but no one would let you visit him, so the only thing you can do is wish.

You don’t go to work, but Rebecca does so you are alone. You shouldn’t be left alone, but everyone thinks you are truly better. You take a handful of pills and a bottle of cheap alcohol, and start swallowing them one by one. If they don’t kill you, you have a knife that will do the job.

But then it happens. You can’t believe your own eyes. Otis is there. He enters the room and smiles at you.

“We don’t have much time.” He sees the pills that are still on your hand and sighs. “Baby, not this again…” Otis throws away the remaining pills but doesn’t do anything else.

While he advances on you, you get up from the bed. You’re feeling a little dizzy, but it doesn’t stop you.

“Otis, I missed you so much.” You don’t notice you’re crying until the blond killer wipes your tears. As soon as you feel his hand on your cheek, you lean on his touch, closing your eyes and enjoying the moment, but then he throws you in the bed harshly and you whimper.

“I guess we have a few minutes before we have to go. Open your legs.” He commands and you do it, too eager not to.

Words are a blur after that. He starts kissing your lips with great passion, leaving little kisses on your jaw and neck sometimes. You try to ask him how is he there, but you can’t, because every time you do it he shushes you and kisses a little harder.

It’s all too much, your head is spinning from his grip on your hips, his kisses on your chest, and the way he grinds against you – though all the dizziness is from the pills you have taken-.

“Otis, please…” Moaning, you beg him to do anything, to make you feel good one more time, to hurt you once again. Right now you would do anything he wanted you to do. That’s why when he asks you to strip you start getting rid of your clothes.

“You’re so wet for me, aren’t you?” He’s naked by the time you take off your panties, and he gets incredibly close to your body but without entering you yet.

“I need you, please.” Your words are just whispers now, barely heard, but he knows you too well so he does what you need the most.

He is not into foreplay, and sex with him is always too quick and too violent, like you didn’t have time to play. When he enters you, a load moan leaves your throat, but you close your eyes, too tired to keep on with him.

“Hey, hey, don’t fall asleep.” He says that, but deep down you both know you are already dead.

He moves with all his might and one hand is on your throat, choking you almost to death. You don’t care though, if this is how you’re dying, you are sure enjoying it.

You just open your eyes for one more time to see his face. Today he’s not angry, not mad nor sad; he’s enjoying it as much as you are.

With a shaky breath you talk “I’m dying, Otis. I’m dying.” But none of you mind it. You would feel a little insulted if he wasn’t fucking you. Your eyes close again, and before you can reach climax he kisses you for the last time, because when you open your eyes he’s not there.

You try standing up but it’s getting difficult. You also notice you are not naked and try looking for your lover but can’t find him anywhere. You fixate your stare on the floor, where the pills Otis threw away should be, but you notice all the pills are gone, along with the bottle of whisky which now is empty, discarded on your bed.

You’re dying, you know you’re dying, but you’re happy, because you had the farewell you needed so much. The last thing on your mind is Otis’ face, wondering if this was your fate.

***

The serial killer is on his cell, knowing he won’t get away ever again. He’s still on the news, and other inmates respect him there because they have seen the TV and heard things Otis did to others.

He’s like the Devil. He’s a legend among killers.

The guards laugh telling him he’s where he deserves, caged up like his victims were.

_“Be careful there, I improved the art of killing. I could kill you even from here.” The threat is said as a joke, but the poor guard knows Otis’ is capable of it. Very capable, in fact._

One day he’s in the patio. There are four armed men guarding him, but that just makes him look important. It’s not long before he hears the same guards speaking. At first he doesn’t pay attention but then your name is mentioned.

“She has killed herself, dude.” The younger one says. “But can you blame her? The poor thing went through hell and back.”

That statement makes his blood boil. You can’t be dead. You received a shot that was meant for him but you survived. Why would you kill yourself?

The answer is pretty obvious. You tried it before, but he was always there to stop you.

“What did you say?” He asks trying not to sound nervous. He doesn’t look nervous but full of rage.

“You killed her. You fucking killed that poor girl. I hope they kill you soon, too.” It’s the only answer he receives.

Maybe they are right, maybe if he was there you wouldn’t have done it. For a moment, he feels alleviated – you killed his family – but then rage consumes him once again – _you were his family –_ so he does the only thing he knows he can do right.

“Hey, jackass. Remember what I said before?” The guard commits a mistake; he’s too close to the killer. Otis’ hands are cuffed in front of him but he takes the opportunity and breaks the guard’s neck. He can only touch the gun the dead man was holding before the other three men start shooting him.

 _Good_ he thinks _I’m not going to die without giving them a little hell._

Bang.


End file.
